Gaara of the Gerudo
by Konoha's Red Bolt
Summary: He should have been dead. That was the payment for his sins. But instead of death, Gaara finds himself inside the body of an infant, stranded in the middle of the desert. But when he is taken in by a tribe of nearly all women, he learns that there is a reason he was sent to this world. Perhaps by getting rid of this world's hatred, he could atone for his sins. On Temporary Hiatus.
1. Child of the Sand

Gaara had known that this moment would have to eventually come, the moment when he would have to pay for his sins, for murdering countless numbers of people in the past. He had hoped that by becoming Kazekage he would be able to change his fate, but here he was, having Shukaku ripped out of him at the cost of his life.

He didn't know how long it took for them to finally rip the Bijū out of him, but it felt like an eternity. But as he stood in the blank space, looking at the old him -the him filled with hatred- he knew he was no longer of this world. And then, all he saw was darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, a strange women with pointed ears looked at the red head. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore pure white robes. In her arms was a golden harp that she slowly strummed with her fingers.

"How cruel," She said, "to destroy someone who still had his whole life ahead of him. Farore would be heartbroken." Once again, she strummed the harp, a melody beginning to piece itself together. Her eyes hardened in concetration as her mind began to run at a million miles a minute.

"What if I were to do that..." She muttered to herself, pausing momentarily to rub a smooth hand against his face, "Yes, it should work. It must work." And so the woman changed the tune she was playing, careful strumming each note with utmost care, a bright flash covering the void after she finished.

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes, expecting to see the afterlife; but instead, he was looking up at the night sky, thousands of stars twinkling overhead and he could see several palm trees close by.

After this he noticed that everything seemed bigger than normal, so he put his hand out in front of him to test his theory. Sure enough, he found himself looking at the hand of an infant. Could he have possibly been reincarnated, but did he really deserve it?

He tried to move, but only managed to get himself turned on his side, where he noticed that he was in the middle of a desert. It seemed like he would always be tied to sand, no matter what life he was in.

He closed his eyes as a breeze of wind passed, blowing some sand grains into his tiny nose, causing him to sneeze.

He continued to lay there for what was probably hours, and his younger body wasn't fit for the environment. Gaara found himself shivering in the frigid night air, and his body felt weak due to a lack of nutrients.

However, he soon saw dust clouds forming and moving in his direction, making him wonder if a sandstorm was heading his way. But once he saw the dark shapes he knew that it was a dust cloud formed from something riding fast across the desert. And that meant that people would find him.

After about 15 minutes, the group had finally gotten to his location. And thankfully they stopped when they noticed him. Gaara listened as they discussed what to do, he also noted that all the voices were those of women.

Finally, one of them picked Gaara up and gasped.

"It's a male." Her amber eyes flashed with surprised.

"What?" A second voice asked.

"Let us see." A third voice called out, and Gaara now found himself looking up at three women.

"Look at his eyes and that strange marking on his forehead, could he be the one that Lady Nabooru told us about?" The first woman asked.

"If he is, then this is the male blessed by the sand goddess. We should bring him to Lord Ganondorf and Lady Nabooru at once." All three nodded before once again mounting their horses, with one extra person in stow.

* * *

After a few hours of riding, the three women finally arrived at the Gerudo Village. Gaara had been hidden as they had gotten closer, just in case.

The women put up their horses and went to the highest building, where Lord Ganondorf lived. The three walked up to the door and knocked. They were ushered in by a young woman with red hair and amber eyes. She wore a simple sweater and loose pants.

"Lady Nabooru," The first woman spoke, "We found him." The other woman, Nabooru, sat down on a chair, across from a man who held a regal air about him. and was in his mid 20's Even an idiot could have figured out that he was the leader. The three women bowed in front of, handing the child to the leader of their tribe. The three then left the building, leaving only Nabooru and Ganondorf with Gaara.

"So, this is the child that the sand goddess told you about, Nabooru?"

"Yes, my lord," Nabooru replied, "I was meditating at the Spirit Temple when a beautiful woman appeared to me; and she was able to control the desert itself. She told me that an infant boy with black rings around his eyes had been blessed by her, and that I should send a search party out."

"If that truly was the sand goddess, then this boy could be the one that could help me save our tribe." Ganondorf then looked at the blanket that Gaara was wrapped in, he noticed a name embroidered on the side.

"Gaara?" Nabooru questioned, "What a strange name." Ganondorf nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly he heard glass breaking and something rolled in front of them.

"Bomb!" He shouted and the two jumped away from the explosion. Luckily they managed to get away from the brunt of it; however, the shockwave was still enough to stun them momentarily.

When the regained their senses, the child was gone. The sound of shouting soon reached their ears, and they ran outside. Once their they saw a group of bandits standing in themiddle of the street, all holding weapons. Except for the one in the middle, who was holding a jagged dagger above the child.

Surrounding the attackers was a group of Gerudos, each one holding two long swords.

"Now then," the middle bandit started, "give us all of your food and supplies or the little brat gets it." The man moved the dagger closer to the child to prove his point.

One of the Gerudo women rushed forward, prepared to attack; but was kicked in the stomach by one of the bandits. The lead bandit let out an irritated grunt.

"Fine then." He stabbed the dagger down, but to everyone's surprise, there was no blood. Instead, a shield of sand had risen up to defend the boy. And then, the desert sand wrapped up around the lead bandit, whose terrified screams could still be heard through the sand, was silenced as the sand crushed his body.

As soon as the body fell to the ground, the rest of the bandits realized tha.t they had no chance, so they ran as fast as they could, not even bothering to grab their horses.

Now, everyone's attention was focused on the baby boy, who was being levitated by the sand. Ganondorf, shaking himself out of his stupor, went over and grabbed the child.

"As you all know," Ganondorf said, " Lady Nabooru recently travelled to the Spirit Temple, where she had a vision from the sand goddess. She was told that a young boy would be found in the desert, and that boy would haveher blessing. This is that child. The child that shall become my heir." Ganondorf raised the child up, "This child shall help to restore our tribe to its former glory... Gaara Dragmire!"

* * *

**Well, this chapter is a little short since it is a prolouge. But don't worry, future chapters shall be longer. I hope you like this, because if there is a story that uses this idea, I have yet to find. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Criticism is accepted, but please no flames. **


	2. Desert Hunt

**Sorry for the lon wait guys, this chapter was hard for me to write, but here it is. **

**I would quickly like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. *Sniff* You guys are the best.**

**I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda, which is probably a good thing.**

* * *

Seven years had passed since Gaara had been adopted into the Gerudo society. And in those seven years, Gaara had become quite popular around the village. It seemed that no matter what life he was in, fangirls existed. Granted, most of them were older than him and didn't fangirl over him because they wanted to marry him, but even he could only take so much cheek pinching.

Fangirls aside, Gaara was glad that the Gerudos didn't treat him completely like a little kid, they allowed him to help out on hunts or other things like that. His ability to control sand was especially helpful when it came to hunting.

* * *

Speaking of which, Gaara was currently on a hunt with four other Gerudo. Ma'at, Hagar, Hathor, and Bastet.

Ma'at was the leader of the hunting expedition. She was a natural born leader and was the women expected take over for Nabooru when she retired.

Hathor, Bastet, and Hagar were the three Gerudos that had found Gaara seven year ago. Hathor was the brawn of the hunt, rumors said that she had once crushed a man's skull with her bare hands. Bastet was the speed, able to keep pace with a horse for short distances. And then there's Hagar, she was the woman who raised Gaara as a child, and she loves to tease him. But right now, all of them were silent and focused.

Gaara's eyes were closed in concentration as he tried to sense their prey through the sand. The object of his search were strange creatures called Leevers. They were a type of plants that thrived in the hot desert sun. But these creatures fed on meat, unlike most plants; and so, they would hide in the sand until something walked close to them. They usually hunted in packs of four to six, and when their prey was close, they would surround it in a circle. And hardly anything could outrun them, since they could spin across the sand like a top.

However, they were also a great source of nutrients and water, if you could catch them that is. Water could be obtained by crushing the leaf-like structures that protected the inner. meaty part, and the creature's meat was full of nutrients vital to survival. And since they reproduced within hours, they were a food source that would never run out.

Soon he sensed three groups hidden beneath the sand. He opened his eyes and marked their locations on a map. He then double checked the location before handing the map to the hunt leader, Ma'at. She looked at it for a few seconds before coming up with a plan.

"Hagar, Bastet, and Hathor- you three will lure out the three groups and lead them to the small rock outcropping a hundred meters to the east. Gaara will wait there and crush the Leevers with his sand once they are in range."

"Right." They replied. Ma'at counted to five and they all rushed to their positions. Gaara flew on a small cloud of sand over to the solid ground and poised himself to strike. Ma'at ran with Bastet to help with the largest group. And when the Leevers popped up,mall four of them ran towards him, using their swords to keep the Leevers at a distance.

When the Leevers came within three meters, Gaara attacked. He moved the sand below them into the air, quickly crushing them before they escaped. He then carefully lowered them to the ground as the rest of thr hunting party joined him.

"Good job." Ma'at said, patting Gaara on the back, the young boy taking a deep breath. He was still trying to work on his control over sand, which he he had unfortunately had to train his new body for.

After catching his breath, Gaara stared at the horizon looking for something else he had felt in the sand.

"What is it, Gaara?" Hagar asked. Gaara lifted his hand and pointed to the west. The four women followed his line of sight and saw a building in the distance. Ma'at hummed in thought, before jumping on her horse and riding towards the building. The other women followed her lead, mounting their horses and following their leader. Gaara chose to ride on the back of Bastet's horse, wrapping his arms around her waist to hang on.

The journey took nearly a half hour before they finally arrived at the strange building. Gaara could tell by looking at it that it was clearly of Gerudo design, having many of the same structures as the Gerudo village. Yet he also saw a Triforce design, the symbol of the Hylian royal family.

"Impossible," Ma'at whispered, "But it's right here. The lost temple of Nasu, the sand goddess."

"But it was supposed to have been destroyed in the Second Great War." Baset replied, confusion marring her features.

"But here it stands," Hathor said, clenching her fists as she saw the Triforce symbol, "and those accursed Hylians have defiled it." Ma'at walked over and placed a hand on Hathor's shoulder.

"Calm down, it has been decades sense that war. And the new king hasn't attacked our people at all in the 11 years of his reign." Ma'at told her, "But it would be a good idea to explore it before heading back."

"I disagree," Gaara spoke up, "it would be better to go back and gather a larger scouting party in case of any dangers that we may find inside." His advice went ignored as the others continued into the temple. Hagar walked up and placed a hand on Gaara's head, chuckling lightly.

"Don't be such a wuss, the most dangerous things we'll run into will probably be scorpions and spiders." Gaara sighed in defeat as he followed Hagar inside.

As the five continued down the the dark entrance hallway, kept his senses alert for any danger. And soon they arrived into the first room, with the walkway to the next room having crumbled away, leaving pits of sand in the gaps between the floor.

Ma'at grabbed a torch off the wall and Gaara hardened the sand in front of them to make a pathway. Once they were all across Bastet and Hathor opened the stone door blocking the way to the next room.

This room was much larger, two flights of stairs leading up to the next part of the temple. As they climbed the first steps, Gaara stared at the strangely colored flames on top of four poles. Ma'at noticed this and said,

"Poe flames, be careful not to touch them. There's an old legend that says that anyone who touches a fallen poe's flame will be possessed by the spirit. And I don't want to find out if that's true."

Gaara nodded his head as they continued up the stairs into the next room. The room seemed to be nothing but a dead end.

"Strange." Ma'at muttered before turning her attention upwards, her gaze resting on two large holes in the wall ahead of them, "Gaara, do you think that you can lift us up to those holes in the wall."

"Yes." Gaara replied. And one by one he used his sand to lift the other four to the holes before finally flying up there himself. On the otherside they continued through a hallway in silence.

When they reached the next room, their eyes were all drawn to a large skeleton in the center of the room. It looked like a dragon, with a strange black sword in it's head. Hagar ran over to it.

"Hey Ma'at, do you think Lord Ganondorf would be pleased with us if we brought him this sword?" Hagar began to pull at the sword. Ma'at tried to yell out,

"Hagar, wai-" but it was too late. The creature's eyes glowed red and it began to move, throwing Hagar off of it and began to rise from the sand. Luckily, it seemed to be stuck in the center. Hagar scrambled back towards the others and apologized.

"We need to find a way to defeat this beast." Ma'at said, looking at Gaara to see if he had an idea.

"We need to aim for the spine, we destroy that and it can't move anymore." The others nodded and split.

The four women aimed at attacking the spine, going in quickly and getting a few hits in before backing out. Gaara worked on distracting the creature, noticing that it would try to protect the object in it's forehead. Perhaps once it was just a head, they could destroy the object and kill the dragon.

However, after destroying about two parts of the skeleton, the dragon realized that Gaara wasn't that much of a threat. It released an eargrating cry and the skeletons of soldiers began to rise from the ground.

Bastet was in the middle of going for the spine when four soldiers rose up behind her. Before anyone could warn her, the undead soldiers stabbed her with their spears. Gaara stared in horror at the growing red pool on the ground.

Hathor let out a strangled cry from her position before charging the dragon with a feral war cry. The dragon twisted its body and grabbed her with its bony hand. Hathor began to wildly swing her sword, trying to do anything, but to no avail. The dragon brought her closer to its jaws before finally finishing her off, snapping her body in half, before devouring both halves.

Within moments the dragon reared its head back. Gaara realized that it was preparing for something, possibly a blast of fire. He flew towards Hagar, and formed a protective sand shield in front of them, Ma'at running towards them at full speed. But she never made it, a spray of what had to be acid based in the smell consumed Ma'at. Not even her bones were left afterwards.

Gaara couldn't even scream as the sand shield in front of him and Hagar began to crumble.

"We're going to die, we shouldn't have come in here." Hagar repeated over and over again like a mantra. Gaara looked back at the last member of the hunting party and glared at the dragon. He dropped Hagar away from the beast, and then sand began to swirl around him. Soon he looked like he was part beast himself, a large hand like tail coming out of his posterior.

Gaara lunged at the dragon with a roar, aiming for the object in its head. The dragon reach up and draged its claws against Gaara, digging into his flesh. Gaara didn't flench as blood flowed from the wound. His tail wrapped around the object and he pulled with all of his strength, finally yanking it out from the beast's head.

The beast, realizing it was dying(AN: Or perhaps I should say "Re-dying". Right, right. *Crickets Chirping* I'm sorry, please forgive me. It won't happen again), tried to do one final act before he passed. The dragon lunged out towards Gaara. Gaara tried to intercept it, but his transformation gave out and he fell to the ground. This was the end, there was no way he would survive. But the pain never came.

When he looked up and cleared his eyes of sand, he saw Hagar with the dragon's claw piercing her chest, right through the heart. Gaara crawled over to her, not even noting the dragon's lifeless eyes, making Hagar turn to face the young child. She saw the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, look sharp, shrimp." She said, "You managed to defeat that monster. Wish you could tell me how you did that weird thing with the sand, but I probably won,t be around long enough." She laughed dryly, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Why?" Gaara asked, "Why would you save me?"

"That's easy silly." Hagar replied, "It's because I love you."

"Love?"

"You know," Hagar paused as she coughed up blood, "like how a mother loves her child. I've raised you for the past 7 years, you know. Heck, I even breastfed you, that's something I would only those I love do."

"But it should have been me that died." Gaara exclaimed, "If only you hated me you wouldn't have to die." Hagar smaked his forehead, which was weak due to her being near death.

"Don't say that, after all, what kind of person could hate you." Gaara recalled the cruel words of his uncle from his past life, the glares directed at him, the children always running for him.

"Everyone." He whispered. Hagar frowned, staring at Gaara's hair.

"I don't know why you say that, but you have to understand that no matter how many people hate you, you'll always find friends who will care for and accept you." Gaara looked up at Hagar, images flashing in his mind. Such as Naruto's words to him after their fight, reconnecting with his siblings, becoming the Kazekage, and finally his death at the hands of the Akatsuki because he had protected the village.

"That's right," Hagar said, "Your eyes tell me that you know what I'm talking about." The woman coughed heavily as the dragon's skeleton began to dizzolve into sand. She fell forward into Gaara's arms, a content smile placed on her face.

"If I could have only one regret, it's that I won't be able to see the fine man you'll grown into." And with thise words Hagar's breathing stopped and she fell to the sand, the flow of blood from the wound starting to slow down.

Gaara stared at the fallen body of his comrade, his friend, before steeling his resolve. He needed to get back to the village so that Hagar's sacrifice would not be in vain. He wrapped the bodies of Bastet and Hagar in cocoons of sand and slowly stumbled out of the temple.

He placed the hodies on two of the horses and then hoisted himself on the lead after tying the four horses together. He leaned down and said,

"Take us home." The horse understood, galloping off with the others following. Gaara let out a shaky breath as he pressed the makeshift bandage against his wound, silently praying that he wouldn't die before getting back.

* * *

**Well here it is. Sorry for th elong wait, but here it is the second chapter. Sorry for the lon wait, but as I said at the beggining, this chapter was difficult to write. I had to write the battle with Stalord at least 6 or 7 times, amd I had to rewrite the scene with Hagar at least 10 times. In fact, in the original draft of this chapter, Hagar had actually commited suicide after thinking that everyone had died. But that wasn't as emotional so I went what you see now instead.**

**Thankfully, the next chalter will be easier to write because we start to get to the canon part of OoT. However, it will be a little delayed because I have an idea for a one piece/naruto crossover. After reading the Sanji-is-Naruto stories, I got an idea for my own story, but this one is going to be a Hinata-is-Robin.**

**Also, no, Gaara does not have Shukaku. That was just the faint remains of his chakra left, which Gaara drew upon in his determination to defeat Stalord.**

**Finally, was I the only who had nightmares about Stalord during my first playthrough of twilight princess.**


	3. Notice

**Hello readers, I am sorry to inform that I am taking a short break from Fanfiction. I hope to be back in another month or two, but a lot is going on in my life.**

**First of all my family is moving so that has been and will be keeping me busy for a while.**

**And second, one of my family members recently commited suicide, and it has taken a big toll on my family. I will try to get something up soon, but I might not be able to.**


End file.
